muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2008
]] Television & Movies * ''Sesame Street: Dinosaurs! limited theatrical release, May * Frances premieres on PBS Kids Sprout, June 20 * Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse premieres on Disney Channel, August 3 * Sesame Street season 39, August 11 * Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland limited theatrical release, September * Sid the Science Kid Season 1 premieres on PBS, September 1 * Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez premieres on Disney Channel, October 5 * Made in Hollywood: Teen Edition (episode 3.05 with focus on the Jim Henson Company) airs syndicated, October 27 - November 2 * Jim Henson's Pajanimals premieres on PBS Kids Sprout, November 2 * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa premieres on NBC, December 17 International Television * Sesame Tree, April 5 * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * Plaza Sesamo new season, March 21 Appearances * Oscar the Grouch on 1 vs 100, January 11 (and throughout the entire season) * Prairie Dawn on The Sunny Side Up Show, February 14 * Elmo on Paula's Party, February 23 * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew at World Science Festival press conference, April 2 * Oscar on The Sunny Side Up Show, April 24 * Rosita on The Early Show, May 3 * Rosita on Good Morning America, May 4 * Kermit and Fozzie on The View, May 21 * Kermit and Fozzie on Hollywood 411, May * Cookie Monster on The Colbert Report, June 19 * Melissa Dino and Zoe on CNN.com Live, July 2 * Grover and Abby Cadabby at BlogHer08 in San Francisco, July 19 * Elmo on The Bonnie Hunt Show, September 19 * Miss Piggy on The View, October 1 * Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Grover, and Cookie Monster on Martha, October 6 * Abby Cadabby and Elmo on Hollywood 411, October 8 * Abby Cadabby and Elmo on The Bonnie Hunt Show, October 13 * Oscar the Grouch on The Hour, October 22 * Pepe the King Prawn on The Late Late Show, October 28 * The Muppets, under leadership of some Whatnots take over The Today Show, November 13 * Pepe on Good Morning America's ABC News Now, November 17 * Kermit the Frog and a Sesame Street Float at Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 27 * A Whatnot, a Muppet turkey and a Muppet bull on The Today Show, November 27 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 3 * Kermit the Frog on Dr. Phil, December 16 * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, December 17 * Pepe the King Prawn on The Bonnie Hunt Show, December 17 * Grover on The Sunny Side Up Show, December 31 DVDs * Sesame Street Double Features, January 8 * Elmo's World: Opposites, February 8 * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Gift Sets, Volumes 1-3, February 18 * Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby, March 4 * Play With Me Sesame: Imagine with Me, March 11 * Play With Me Sesame: Let's Play Games, March 11 * Sesame Street: Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments, Homecomings, Changes, April 29 * Sesame Street: Dinosaurs, May 13 * Sesame Street: Love the Earth!, May 13 * The Muppet Show: Season Three, May 20 * Elmo's World: Summer Vacation, June 24 * Sesame Street: Count on Sports, July 22 * Play with me Sesame: Furry, Fun and Healthy Too, August 12 * The Jim Henson Company Discoveries: The Blue Elephant, September 2 * Gulliver's Travels: Special Edition, September 9 * Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare, September 9 * Sesame Street Playground, September 16 * Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland, September 30 * Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure, October 7 * Sesame Street: Elmo's Christmas Countdown, October 14 * Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection, November 4 * The Christmas Toy, November 4 * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, November 4 * Sesame Street: Everyday Heroes, November 11 * Shalom Sesame: Oofnik's World, November 25 * Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show, December 16 Albums * Platinum All-Time Favorites re-issue, March 4 * Kids' Favorite Songs re-issue, March 4 * Sing the Alphabet re-issue, March 4 * Elmopalooza! re-issue, March 4 * Sesame Street Playground, September 16 * A Sesame Street Christmas re-issue, October 14 * Elmo Saves Christmas re-issue, October 14 Books * Sesame Subjects: My First Book about Horses and Ponies, January 22 * Sesame Street: Super Grover to the Rescue!, January 28 * Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Brush, February 5 * Sesame Street: Elmo's Animal Mix & Match, February 5 * Sesame Street: A To Z Read To Me!, February 15 * Sesame Street: Here Comes The Fun, February 15 * Sesame Street: My Storytime Carry-Along Collection, February 15 * Sesame Street: A Day with Daddy!, March * Sesame Street: Elmo & Friends Picture Stories, April 1 * Sesame Street: I Want to Be President, April * Sesame Street: Mind Your Manners!, * Elmo's World: Doctors!, July 22 * Jim Henson's Doodle Dreams, September 2 * Sesame Street: Elmo's Holiday Spectacular, October 9 * It's Hard Out Here for a Shrimp, October 28 * ''Return to Labyrinth: Volume 3, November * Street Gang, December 26 Misc. Merchandise * Gonzo Photo Puppet, February * Kermit the Frog Supreme Apparel, March * Sesame Street K'nex, July * The Muppet Whatnot Workshop opens at FAO.com, October 22 * The Muppet Whatnot Workshop opens at FAO Schwarz New York City, November 13 Events * The Tournament of Roses Parade features a Sesame Street float, January 1 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), January 25 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), May 24 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), June 21 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), July 26 * Dave Goelz, Karen Prell and Red Fraggle at the San Diego Comic-Con, July 27 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), August 23 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), September 27 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), October 25 * Puppet Up! (The Avalon Hollywood), December 13 On the Web *Muppets.com relaunched on Disney Xtreme Digital, February 3 *''Sam Plenty, March 10 *Red Hot Skrumpy Drummer on Yahoo! Kids, March 28 * Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings, April 29 * Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes, April 29 *Stars & Stripes FOREVER! posted on YouTube, MySpace qnd Vimeo, June 27 *Ode To Joy, Habanera and Classical Chicken posted on YouTube, MySpace and Vimeo, July 16 *Sesamestreet.org launches, August 11 *Rolling with the Skateboarding Dog posted on YouTube, MySpace and Vimeo, October 20 *Skateboarding Dog gets served posted on YouTube, MySpace and Vimeo, October 23 Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents ''Elmo's Green Thumb debuts Attractions and Events * SeaWorld California to feature Sesame Street attractions such as "Lights, Camera, Imagination!" Tampa Bay Business Journal (8/28/06) * Jim Henson's Fantastic World ** Arizona Museum for Youth (Mesa, AZ), January 1 - March 9 ** Louisiana Art and Science Museum (Baton Rouge, LA), March 29 - June 22 ** International Gallery, Smithsonian Institution (Washington, DC), July 12 - October 5 ** Atlanta History Center (Atlanta, GA), October 25 - December 31 * Sesame Street Presents: The Body ** Discovery Gateway (Salt Lake City, UT), February 9 - December 31 * Jim Henson: Wonders from His Workshop ** Center for Puppetry Arts (Atlanta, GA), September 16 - December 31 People *Anthony Minghella dies, March 18 *Del Ankers dies, May 15 *Kermit Love dies, June 21 *Bernie Brillstein dies, August 7 ''Sources'' 2008